


A Scare at the Pool

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Shuichi Can't Swim, Swimming Pool, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Shuichi Saihara can't swim and everyone freaks out.AKA: The one-time Kokichi can be a hero and the moment passes him by faster than trying to catch water with an open hand.





	A Scare at the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> **37\. If only I could have done that.**

Kokichi decides to join everyone at the swimming pool, since he really has nothing better to do.

 

The girls are really the only ones interested in swimming, splashing around in their cute bikinis and lounging around the pool. The guys are split between trying to relax and trying to admire the girls secretively. Kokichi doesn’t really care for the girls, yes they look good but all of them aren’t fun and interesting or will even keep up with his games.

 

Angie and Tenko come out of the pool, dripping wet and walking towards the soda machines, water getting everywhere as they both continue walking around and wringing out their soaked hair. Kokichi decides to lay down on one of the open lawn chairs, taking in the peaceful scene. He doesn’t really feel like pranking anyone, for some reason he’s been having some dreams that leave him more tired. 

 

Suddenly he sees Angie running, trying to drag an inner tube with her head in the clouds when she bumps into the detective. The puddles on the floor makes him skitter around wildly, and soon enough he’s at the edge of the pool with no footing-

 

Kokichi thinks he remembers Shuichi saying something about not being able to swim in one of his previous conversations with him.

 

Shuichi falls in with a huge splash, spluttering as he immediately tries to come to the surface. He watches as the detective flails about in the water, clearly freaked out about his feet not being able to touch the ground and barely being able to keep his head above water. Tenko gasps loudly and now everyone is making a ruckus, some people trying to lean in and offer the detective a hand, but the pool is much too deep for them to even reach.

 

Before he realizes it he’s on his feet, carefully stepping towards the edge where Shuichi had fallen from. The floor is still very slippery, Kokichi can barely keep from just throwing himself into the water-  _ Would that really help? _   He can feel his hands shake in panic, and it makes his chest tight with fear, and there's no time to think he has to be faster- _ I can swim, but I’ve never had to swim and have someone on my back? Maybe if I get some rope and tie it the inner tube to use as a raft- _

 

He’s shoved aside and he slides across the wet tiles, scrambling to try to regain his balance and failing miserably-

 

“Don’t worry sidekick! Just keep moving your arms and I’ll come get you out!” Kaito yells, shedding his galaxy coat and shoes before diving into the water. 

 

Kokichi sits on the hard floor, his ass stinging from the force of his fall. He can only watch as Kaito does a dramatic dive in and easily brings out Shuichi on his back. The detective’s fear immediately fades to relief as he clings to his friend, and Kaito wades him back to the shallow end, dropping him off right to the ladder and they clamber out. 

 

Shuichi is mostly fine.

 

Sure, he’s a bit rattled from the panic from possibly drowning but his flailing kept him above water. Even as his shoes squeak and overflow with water and he’s forced to strip off his completely wet clothes he’s staring at Kaito like he’s the best thing since sliced bread. Kaito laughs and everyone crowds around them to make sure they’re ok- no one even notices that he fell. And Shuichi just keeps looking at him with that face, with those beautiful eyes that are absolutely glittering with adoration-

 

It twists his heart in a god-awful way, and he’s scowling at Kaito, his hands shaking with anger-

 

Kokichi can’t stop the bitter thought from coming out, “ **If only I could have done that.** ”

 

As soon as the thought passes his lips he’s able to put his regular mask back on, he’s alone on this side so no one hears the moment of saltiness.

 

He slips away, glad that Shuichi’s fine and goes to change clothes and lay down for a bit. Maybe being truly alone would help him get rid of the budding tears on his lashes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of the sentence prompts taken from this [list!](http://letmeshipinpeace.tumblr.com/post/169056464501/oumasai-drabble-prompt-list)
> 
> Hopefully it isn't too bad, since I wrote most of it while I was half-asleep.
> 
> Also feel free to leave drabble request from either the list above or anything you would be interested in seeing either in the comments or on my [tumblr!](letmeshipinpeace.tumblr.com)


End file.
